Fate
by gapeach27
Summary: Charlotte Sinclair was dying and what better way to go then with a trip to live out what time she had left. Her first and official trip out of pure luck landed her in Mystic Falls Virginia. Where as fate would have it a certain man could change her accepting mind to her own death making her want to live for someone else in any way she can.
1. Chapter 1

okay guys i know its been ages since i have written anything and i apologize for that. This story came to me and i wanted to try it out on all of you. I do not own any of the vampire diaries characters, just the ones i add along the way. Dont forget to review and tell me what you think and if i should continue this story.

Chapter 1

My name is Charlotte Sinclair and I am going to die. Now I know you must be thinking this isn't a way to start a story but for me it is a great story and with the best outcome a girl could hope for. So let's begin shall we from the beginning of the end if you would…..

"Charlotte I am so sorry" my doctor said taking my hand into his.

"It's okay, we tried right?" I said meeting his eyes which were now spilling tears of his own.

I had known Dr. Handers for well over 3 years since I was first diagnosed with the Pineblastoma. Of course we had done everything we could and at one point it seemed as if I was in remission but apparently my body had other plans. After a near death seizer my tumor had returned with a vengeance and now I was sitting here hearing my stage 2 was now a 4 and I had a year left. Call me a pessimist if you want but I knew when I was diagnosed the chances of surviving it was slim. I did all the chemo, all the pills and experimental drugs to no prevail. So as I sat and listened to my doctor I knew I could either cry and wallow in what was my final moments or rise to the occasion and spend the time I had left seeing and doing everything I never got to do before I bit the dirt so to speak.

"Charlotte there is still hope. We can try chemo again and look into other options" Dr. Handers said softly.

I smiled at met his eyes.

"Dr. Handers you have been the best doctor anyone could hope for. I am so happy I met you but I don't want the chemo or the other options."

"Charlotte, you cant stop fighting."

"I am not giving up, I'm giving in. I want to enjoy the life I have left not be sicker than I already am."

"You are an old soul."

"No, not old soul. A wise soul" I smiled and stood.

Dr. Handers followed and I reached out hugging him tightly.

"Thank you" I said in a whisper against his shoulder before pulling away and grabbing my bag.

"At least take these" he said handing me a bag of a variety of cocktail drugs.

"Thanks" I grinned and placed them in my large bag before taking a deep breath and stepping out of his office and making my way down to my car.

I felt lighter in a sense. I felt for the first time in my 25 years of life I was making a choice I was happy with and now I had a year of living to start. As I exited the building rain was pouring down. I smiled and walked slowly to my car as the rain pelted against y skin bringing with it a chill. I smiled feeling it all as I unlocked my door and climbed in. I started the car and pulled away heading home getting ready to make the best decisions of my short life.

Once I arrived back home to my small apartment I sat my bag down and looked around at all my possession's. I reached for the phone and called a local moving company and ordered tons of boxes. The next few days I would be setting up all my finances and saying goodbye to my current life for a new one I was excited to start. Once I hung up the phone I called my favorite Chinese restaurant and ordered one of everything on the menu before setting up to watch old reruns of Buffy. I was sifting through a box under my bed when I saw a map. I grinned and pulled it out looking over the United States. There were so many places I wanted to go and I figured what better way to start then to randomly pick a new state to explore. I closed my eyes and twirled my finger around the map before letting it fall on a specific spot. I opened my eyes and looked down staring at a small state. I moved my finger and saw Mystic Falls, Virginia.

"Well, Mystic Falls, I guess you're my first stop" I said out loud before my doorbell rang.

I stood and made my way over for my full buffet and my buffy marathon.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the vampire diaries characters just the ones I add and this story idea of course.

Thank you so much for the favorites and follows guys! I want some reviews as well. So with that being said let's get on with the story.

Chapter 2

Damon took a large gulp of his scotch as he looked over Bonnie.

"Did it work?" he asked impatient.

"We shall see" Bonnie told him standing up.

"What do you mean we shall see? Aren't you a witch?" Damon questioned.

"Yes Damon I am but I can't predict what the results will be. I cast the spell to find someone for you. I can't create a miracle."

"Why are we doing this again?" Damon sighed.

"Because you need someone in your life Damon."

"I can meet women Bonnie that isn't the problem."

"No the problem is that you compel women Damon. You need someone who can challenge you the way…" Bonnie trailed away.

"Go ahead and say it. Like Elena did?"

"Yes Damon just like Elena did, but you have to be sure it's what you really want. There is no turning back now."

"I know that Bon" he sighed and sat his glass down.

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is now that I have switched on my humanity it sucks!"

"Well suck it up, I am doing this because you are my friend and I want you to be happy."

"Aw are we getting sentimental?"

"Funny Damon" Bonnie sighed and stood up.

"Thanks Bon" Damon said smiling a crooked smile at him.

"Your welcome. Have you talked to Stefan lately?" Bonnie asked as she gathered her bags.

"Yeah, the other day. He and Elena have settled into a town in savannah. He seems happy."

"You will be too ya know" bonnie challenged him.

"We shall see, besides they will be back for Christmas."

"I still cant believe its in a few weeks. Where has the year gone" Bonnie wondered out loud.

"Down the toilet" Jeremy called out from the entrance of the study.

"Hello little gilbert" Damon smiled.

"Still with the little gilbert? Dude I think I outgrew that" Jeremy grinned.

"Probably but we all have nicknames don't we Bon Bon" Damon chuckled.

Bonnie laughed and moved to Jeremy's side.

"So when will I know?" Damon asked.

"You will feel it when you meet" Bonnie smiled at him before waving and slipping her hand into Jeremy's before heading out.

Damon watched them leave before pouring himself another drink. A small part of him hoped Bonnies spell worked and yet an even bigger part of him was scared shitless it didn't.

I smiled as I loaded the last box with some items. I had kept the basics I needed but everything else was sent away. I loaded my bags into my jeep and with one last look I watched as my life was loaded into a moving truck for a local donation center. I felt good about doing it. I hadn't anyone to leave anything too, my only living relative my grandmother lived in Massachusetts. She was my last stop on my journey. She knew and she was ready for me. I took my keys and removed my apartment key making my way down to the lease office. With a smile I handed it to the woman behind the counter.

"Charlotte we will miss you" she said her voice cracking with emotion.

"I will miss you guys too, but don't worry about me. I will be okay."

She moved so suddenly from behind the counter and hugged me. I hugged her back for a moment before pulling away and making my way to the door. With a final wave I walked out into the cool air and climbed into my jeep. I cranked the heat and pulled away from the curb with a smile as I hit the freeway heading north of Atlanta to my new destination Mystic Falls.

I drove for some time before I finally called it a night stopping in Tennesee at a small mom and pops bed and breakfast. I took my bags up to my room and drew a hot bath. As I settled in the tub the heat warming me I rested my head back closing my eyes letting the warmth surround me. I couldn't explain what happened but I saw a vision of a man. I must have fallen asleep in the tub but for some reason I felt like I needed to hurry to Mystic Falls like he was waiting on me. I sat up with a jerk and looked around the bathroom.

"Yep, its official I have lost my mind" I said to myself as I pulled the plug and climbed out. I grabbed a towel and began to wrap it around my waist when I saw a purple bruise on my forearm. I sighed knowing the tumor was taking its tow on my body. I tighted the towel and made my way to my pajamas. I slipped them on and braided my hair before climbing into bed and turning off the lights letting sleep take me.

The next morning I awoke early and left the bed and breakfast. I hit the road once more but this time with urgency I couldn't place. Several hours later, two gas stops, food and drink stops as well as few bathroom breaks I finally stopped outside of the town sign leading to Mystic Falls. I smiled and crossed the line and headed into to town looking for a place to stay and Mystic Bed and Breakfast stood in the center of town. I smiled and parked the car stepping out and stretching. I grabbed my stuff and went inside. I didn't know how long I would stay but a few days was enough to see the historical homes or at least that's what the welcoming pamphlet said. I was greated by a sweet little old lady behind the oak counter.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls Bed and Breakfast. How long will you be staying with us?" she asked.

"Thank you and I would say 4 days" I smiled at her and handed her my credit card.

"Wonderful, are you passing thru?" she asked as she busied herself.

"Sort of" I said honestly.

"Well welcome all the same."

She handed me back my card and the key to my room.

"Thank you. Where is a good place to eat around here?"

"Aside from my place, the Mystic Grill" she grinned.

"Of course, thank you" I smiled and reached to take my card from her.

She quickly saw my bruise and I smiled at her.

"Honey I know its none of my business but if you need anything please let me know."

"Oh, thank you. It's not what it looks like. But I do need a pharmacy."

"There is one right on the corner of the square."

"Great thank you."

"I am not here to judge sweetie."

"Truth is, I am on a trip to see the things I have wanted to see before I bite the dirt."

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, im sorry I guess I am more excepting then most. I have a little less than a year and I want to visit as many places as I can."

"Oh my god" she gasped and moved to hug me.

"Okay" I said hugging her back.

"Please let me help you to your room."

"It's fine really. I can manage."

"It's the least I can do."

"I appreciate it but I can manage" I smiled taking my bags into my arms.

"I'm Maggie if you need anything okay."

"Yes mam, I will" I smiled at her and moved up the stairs to my room.

Wow Mystic Falls was a welcoming place and a little friendly too. I smiled and shook my head as I reached my room and opened the door, I smiled as I took in the well decorated room with the modern amenities. I sat my bags down and my stomach growled. I chuckled to myself before closing the door and grabbing my purse before making my way down stairs and over to the Mystic Grill.

The town was busy for a cold evening and the Grill seemed busy. I walked in out of the cold and saw a raring fireplace in the center of the grill. I smiled and made my way over to an empty table next to the fireplace. I sat my purse down and removed my jacket before sitting down. I was suddenly greeted by a blonde hair blue eyed guy who was quite cute.

"Hi, I'm Matt. What can I get you?"

"Um, I'm not sure I know what I want. I've never been here before."

"A newbie, well welcome to town. May I suggest the burger and fries. It's one of our hits."

"That sounds great and how about a cup of coffee with that."

"Sure thing, I'll be right back" he smiled.

I smiled back and watched as he brought me a cup of coffee. I smiled and thanked him. I took a sip of my coffee and looked around the grill. I saw couples sitting together laughing as well as parents and their kids. Mystic Falls would have been a great place to move to if I wasn't dying. I laughed at myself and took another sip of my coffee before lifting my eyes to catch a man walking into the grill. He was the man from my vision or dream whatever it was. I froze when suddenly his eyes met mine. He was incredibly handsome. He had jet black hair that was cut short but tucked behind his ears a bit. His face was chiseled his jaw firm and striking. His lips plump but thinned and a pair of ice blue eyes that sent my skin on fire. I swallowed hard and pulled my eyes away. How in the hell did this happen. I glanced up behind my curtain of long bangs to see him making his way over to the bar and ordering a drink. I watched him talk to matt who poured him a scotch before he turned to meet my eyes once more.

I found myself wanting a night with this strange man in any way I could have him and my thighs ached at the idea. What the hell was wrong with me? I saw matt move and grab my plate bringing it to me. I thanked him and began to eat trying to block out the new hottie. I managed a few bites before I felt nauseous. I pushed my plate back and reached for my bag. I dug thru it looking for the anti-nausea medication Dr. Hardens had given me. I finally found it and took one quickly down it with a gulp of coffee. I sat back looking at the half eaten burger before realizing I wasn't going to finish it. Matt came over shortly after.

"Everything okay with the burger?" he asked leaning against the table.

"It was amazing, I'm just full" I smiled not wanting to tell him the real reason.

"I can grab you a to go box?"

"No, it's okay. Do you happen to know what time the pharmacy closes?"

"In about an hour."

"Great, can I get my check?"

"Sure thing" he smiled and placed it on the table.

I grabbed a 50 and placed it on the check.

"Keep the change Matt and thank you" I smiled at him and stood.

I suddenly swayed on my feet and Matt steadied me.

"You okay? You need some help?" he asked concerned.

"I'm okay" I smiled.

"Here Let me" I heard beside Matt.

The man I had seen stepped next to matt and placed his hand on my back.

"You sure Damon?" Matt asked him.

"Yeah" Damon smiled at him.

Before I could protest Damon led us out of the Grill staying close. We walked in silence for a moment before I stopped outside when the air hit me. I instantly felt better. I stood up straighter and turned to Damon.

"Thank you Damon" I said softly meeting his eyes.

"Of course, can I help you somewhere eles?" he asked hopeful.

"No thank you, but thanks for the help."

"Do I get a name?"

"I'm sorry, my name is Charlotte."

"I hope to see you again Charlotte" he added.

"Maybe" I grinned back before moving away down the street to the pharmacy.

I began walking and glanced back to see him watching me leave. I blushed and focused on making my way to the pharmacy.

Damon knew the moment he had walked into the grill who she was. Bonnie was right on every account. He couldn't help meeting her eyes. They were the deepest blue he had ever seen and her soft auburn hair was braided to the side in a long sweep. She was the most beautiful woman he had seen and he felt a pull to her. He had moved to the bar and ordered a drink only to find matt didn't know anything about her but he did take notice in her every move. When she had left Matt a huge tip he was impressed, but when she swayed and Matt caught her something in him snapped. He felt as if he needed to catch her to protect her. There was something fragile about her and he wanted to know what it was. As he watched her make her way to the pharmacy she had mentioned earlier to Matt he was curious. Damon followed her and watched as she entered the pharmacy and made her way to the counter. His vampire sight and hearing let him see and hear what she was saying. He listened carefully as she spoke.

"Will these help with the neasea?" she asked.

"Yes, it's a much stronger dose. I had to call your doctor in Georgia to get a run down on what I was filling for you."

"So you know" she met his eyes.

"Yes child. This will help for now" he said softly.

"Thank you so much for filling this for me. I will pick it up tomorrow."

Damon watched as she handed him a bottle before catching the large bruise on her forearm. He stood stunned, wanting to kill who ever gave that to her. He hadn't expected such a protective streak to hit him so soon. Damon continued to watch until she slipped from the building and made her way to the bed and breakfast. He had to see her again. He had too. Damon could sense her making her way upstairs to her room before he heard her start the shower. He snapped his senses to himself and turned making his way to his car. He was hungry and he was on the hunt.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries Character's just the **ones I add and this story of course.

**Thank you so much to those of you that have reviewed this story and added to your favorite lists. It means a lot and thank you so much. As for those of you that didn't review, it's important to me that you guys tell me how this is coming and if you like it. All it takes is a second to leave a review. Even a one word review is just as good as a short or long one so come on and quit being slackers! Okay so I know it's been a while since I have updated and I apologize guys. I have been super busy working and prepping for the holidays. So I will quit talking and get on with the story…..**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning I awoke with a jolt of pain before running to the bathroom. After a breathless moment of emptying my stomach of bile, I leaned against the cold tile floor of the bathroom resting my clammy cheek against my new best friend. After a few moments my stomach calmed and I sat up carefully. It was then I saw a small drop of blood glistening at me from the white floor. I stood up with shaky legs and looked in the mirror. I now took the site of my nose running blood. I wasn't a stranger to blood by no means but I knew the Tumor was getting worse and what seemed like I had time truth was I didn't have as much as I thought I did. I grabbed a wet rag and wiped it away quickly before tossing it in the hamper. I stripped out of my clothes and started the shower letting the steam fill the small bathroom and my head.

Damon sat up and ran his hands thru this hair. He glanced over at the clock and saw that it was 8 am. He groaned and made his way to the shower. He quickly started it and waited for it to heat up as he glanced at himself in the mirror. He couldn't shake the night before out of his mind. Charlotte was beautiful and he wasn't expecting his pull to her to be so strong, but bonnie hadn't exactly given him any ideas as to how strong the pull would be but he was bound and determined to figure out what Charlotte had been doing at that pharmacy last night. He would go and ask the man himself but first he needed a shower and he hoped he would see her again. Damon smiled as he stepped into the hot shower.

Once dressed I felt a little better and quickly pulled out my bag of pills. I dug through pulling out the bottles and lined them up. I began to open them and pulled one from each. Once finished I grabbed a glass of water and downed the 6 pills. I then placed the bottles back into my bag before slipping on my shoes and grabbing my keys. I had every intention of catching the first tour of the founding families. I moved out my door and down the stairs. I had finally hit the bottom steps when the door opened and a girl walked in with chocolate brown hair and a short brown bob to match. She was so pretty and her smile lit the room. I smiled back at her as she moved to stand in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie Bennett. You must be Charlotte."

"Yes, but how?"

"I'm your tour guide" she grinned again.

"Of course, I'm sorry" I said laughing and extended my hand to her.

She took it and froze as she met my eyes. It was if I was stuck in this twilight zone. After a moment she dropped my hand and her face fell for a brief second before she recovered.

"Everything okay?" I asked after a moment.

"Of course, shall we?" she said softly.

"Yes" I said following her out.

"So how about some coffee before we head out?" she asked slowing her pace beside me.

"Perfect" I said and followed her to the grill.

Once inside the warm air wrapped around me and I sighed as we made our way to a small table. We took our seats and Matt appeared.

"Nice to see you again Charlotte. How are you feeling?" he asked smiling at me.

"I'm fine thank you."

"You know Charlotte?" Bonnie asked him.

"Only from last night, Damon took her home."

"Oh" Bonnie said smiling.

"How about 2 coffees" I smiled.

"You got it" he grinned and walked away.

"So tell me Charlotte, what brings you to Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked as Matt placed our coffee on the table.

"I actually pointed to a map and landed here."

"Really?"

"Yep, I wanted to see something's."

"Well Mystic falls is full of everything."

"I read that" I smiled as I took a sip of my coffee.

"Oh there is more than what you can read."

"I am fascinated to see and hear all about it."

Bonnie smiled and met my eyes before she quickly handed me a napkin.

"Your bleeding" Bonnie said calmly.

I took the napkin and placed it at my nose, wiping it away.

"Sorry, a side effect" I chuckled.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, the truth is I don't know why I am really here. I closed my eyes and pointed to a map and it landed me here. Not sure why but here I am."

"I'm lost here."

"I'm dying" I said simply meeting her eyes.

"What?" she whispered.

"I have a brain tumor that is killing me. I thought I had longer but its progressing and I don't know how long I have left."

"I am so sorry" Bonnie said taking my hand.

She froze again meeting my eyes and pulled away once more.

"So now you know my secret, why don't you tell me yours?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You're a witch" I said in a whisper.

"How did….are you?" she asked her voice low.

"Me? No I'm normal."

"Then how?"

"I can't explain it. I just know."

"Come on" Bonnie said softly waving to Matt.

I followed and froze when we hit the side walk. I saw Damon coming to us. My heart began to beat faster with every step he took. Bonnie watched us carefully not saying a word as he stopped in front of me.

Damon stormed out of the pharmacy with news he hadn't expected to hear. How was it the one person he wanted more than anything someone Bonnie had found for him was dying. She couldn't die! He wanted to know her, to touch her, to be everything to her and now he would lose his chance. When he saw her walking with Bonnie he had to speak with her and more importantly Bonnie. He could save her but would she let him? Damon finally stopped walking and stood in front of Charlotte meeting her sapphire blue eyes.

"Hi" Damon said to her softly.

Hearing his voice made me breathless. It took a moment to speak.

"Hi" I said smiling at him.

"Hi Bonnie" Damon said turning to her.

"Hi Damon, can I speak to you a sec?" she smiled at him.

"Of course, will you excuse us?" Damon smiled at me.

"Sure" I said and moved taking my bottle of water from my bag and making my way across the street to the small park. I saw a bench under a large oak tree and it was my current destination.

Damon watched as Charlotte crossed the street taking a seat before pulling a small bottle of pills from her bag. He turned back to Bonnie.

"She is dying" he said simply.

"I know."

"Wait you know?"

"She just told me."

"So you find me the perfect girl and I don't have the time to even get to know her?"

"Damon I didn't plan this. The fates have something in this. Not me. I did the spell you asked."

"I know, damn it Bonnie. I didn't know…"

"I know, she doesn't have much time Damon."

"How long?"

"I saw a vision when I took her hand, about a month at most."

"How can I make her love me in that time?"

"Be yourself."

"Yeah, that will be perfect. Hi Charlotte, I am a vampire and I am in love with you. No worries my friend cast a spell bringing you here. Oh and by the way I can feed you my blood healing you!" Damon waved his hand in the air before running it thru his hair.

"Um, Damon?" Bonnie said in a panic.

"Not now Bonnie. I am having a moment."

"No Damon now" Bonnie said moving past him and crossing the street to an unconscious Charlotte.

Damon reacted quickly following her moving to take charlotte in his arms.

"I'll call 911 Bonnie told him pulling her phone out of her pocket.

Damon looked down and moved a piece of Charlotte's hair out of her face as he picked a leaf from it. She was supposed to live, she had to live. If she made it through this he would tell her everything that he knew for sure.

"There here" Bonnie called to Damon.

Damon laid her down softly as the paramedics began to work on her before moving her to a stretcher. Bonnie grabbed her bag and handed it to them telling them of her pills in her bag. They nodded and rushed putting her into the back. Damon watched as they shut the door leaving with her.

"Bonnie are you coming?" Damon called moving to his car.

"Yes" Bonnie called out to him and ran climbing into the seat beside him as he started the car and hit the gas following the ambulance.

"She will be okay" Bonnie told Damon loudly.

"I hope your right" he said as he shifted gears hitting the petal once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own….just this story and any characters I may add.**

**I'll keep this short and sweet….REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Chapter 4**

I awoke to beeping and lots of it. A soft glow of the lights eased my eyes but did nothing for the pounding headache I currently had. I looked around the room taking in the view. I knew where I was and I sighed. I was currently occupying a room at the local hospital which only meant one thing. The tumor was progressing much faster leaving me in limbo. I knew the days I had left were numbered and the bigger the tumor grew the more my frequent pass out spells would get worse until I wouldn't wake. I looked around the room and found my bag. I leaned over causing the current needle in my arm to tug causing me to wince in pain. I managed to grab it before I ripped it out of my arm all together. I dug around inside looking for my cell phone. I found it quickly enough and clicked the screen open looking for my grandmother's number. I hit send and placed it to my ear waiting to hear her familiar voice.

"Hello?" her soft voice rang out.

"Hi, grandma" I said softly.

"Oh baby, how are you?" she said quickly.

"As good as I can be."

"The doctor called."

"So you know?"

"Yes sweetie I do. I am coming to get you and bring you home."

"Not yet. There is something I must do first."

"Charlie, you know you need to rest with…"

"It's okay to say it Grandma."

"No, it's not okay to say. You are destined for so much and if I could get some of my herbs to you…"

"Grandma, your herbs won't help. We know this."

"You underestimate me."

"Never, but it's past fixing. I've accepted it."

"Oh sweet girl, you must know."

"Know what?"

"You're special Charlie."

"No, I'm ordinary and that's okay."

"No honey, it's best I see you in person to tell you."

"There is no reason you can't tell me now."

"Yes there is."

Before I could respond my door opened and in walked my grandma. I hung up the phone and she moved taking me into her arms. Her familiar scent wrapped around me easing my head. She smelt of Magnolia's with a hint of cinnamon. After a moment she pulled away and grabbed my hands.

"You were here the whole time?"

"I arrived yesterday. I friend of mine lives nearby. I got the call and came here. I've been here since."

"What is it you have to tell me?"

"I don't have all the time to explain this to you but I need you to know how much I love you. What I am doing for you, you have to understand comes with a price. One I am willing to pay my sweet girl."

"Grandma, you're scaring me. What are you talking about?"

"It's as old as time. I have something for you."

I watched as she moved reaching into her bag pulling a huge black leather bound book and placing it on my lap. I had seen this book several times as a child but she never let me touch it. It sat on a shelf in the dining room behind glass. I touched the book softly and carefully opened it. Inside were worn pages with writing on them I didn't completely understand. I flipped through it until a bent corner caught my attention. I stopped at read it aloud.

"Transfer of Life?" I looked up at her.

"Yes, mine for yours."

"Grandma…." I said panicked.

"Oh baby, I am 90 years old. I have lived an amazing life and raised children and you."

"Wait, does this mean?"

"Yes, you are a witch."

"Why tell me now?"

"It is time. I am ready."

"What about me? You tell me this and now you're leaving me?"

"No, I'm not leaving you sweet girl. I will be with you in spirit."

"I won't do this. I can't."

"You are so much like your mother" she chuckled.

"Mom was a witch?"

"Yes a very powerful one too."

"You can't drop this one me like this."

"I have someone for you to meet."

Suddenly the door opened and a woman with dark curly hair and brown skin appeared smiling at me and behind her Bonnie stood smiling.

"Charlie this is Miss. Bennett and her granddaughter Bonnie."

I met her eyes and she smiled at me.

"It's been a long time Charlotte" she said softly.

"Have we met?" I asked confused.

"When you were a baby, yes."

"Bonnie did you know?" I asked turning to her.

"Not until about an hour ago" she grinned.

"So it's true?"

"It's all true" Miss Bennett told me.

"I'm sorry I can't process this right now."

"I know it's a lot honey but when the moon is full…" my grandma spoke.

"Please, can I have some time alone?" I asked as tears fell on my cheek.

"Of course, we will get some coffee" Miss Bennett said taking my grandma's hand leading her and Bonnie out of the room down the hall.

Once the door shut I let the tears fall sobbing into my hands curling my knees to my chest. How was it my entire life had been a lie? How was I witch and didn't know who I was? Now I had to say goodbye to the only family I had left? It was too much too soon. I was ready to die I had accepted my fate. Sure there were things I hadn't done but I loved what I had done in my life so far. As the tears fell harder I heard the door open again.

"Please, leave me be" I sobbed and lifted my head up to meet a pair of blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" he spoke.

My heart hammered in my chest with him being so close. I felt a pull to him in a way I didn't understand yet again and the idea I would never get to know him made my tears fall harder before I spoke.

"No, it's not you" I said sniffling and wiping my eyes.

"Is there something I can do?" he asked moving near my bed.

I didn't think I just acted on impulse and grabbed his jacket pulling him to me his lips collided with mine. It was if sparks flew instantly. He felt like home, safety, and familiar. He instantly kissed me back braiding his hands into my hair as our lips moved wildly. After a breathless moment we pulled away and I met his eyes as they danced wildly.

"Wow" I said breathless.

"Yea wow indeed" he grinned.

"I'm sorry I attacked you. I've wanted to do that since I met you."

"Trust me the feeling has been mutual" he chuckled.

"So…I take it you have been here a while?"

"A bit" he smiled.

"I see. Why do I feel like you're going to tell me something?"

"Fast and to the point, I like it" he chuckled and sat down beside me,

"I'm serious" I said to him as his smile caused my cheeks to blush.

"Well, first thing first" he said pulling a wrap full of flowers and handing them to me.

"These are beautiful" I smiled and smelled them before smiling at him.

"I am glad you like them."

"You're changing the subject" I accused him.

"True, but I think there is something you might be missing here. I think you should know that I know."

I looked into his eyes for a moment before it hit me.

"You know?"

"I heard the whole thing."

"How? We were in here and you were out there" I said and then it hit me.

Bonnie's words came back in a rush as well as all the information I had read on Mystic Falls. He couldn't be could he? Would I know? I mean he was out in the day and he and Bonnie seemed like good friends. Didn't witches hate Vampires? Should I hate him? I couldn't hate him, I was drawn to him in a way I couldn't explain and he wouldn't hurt me would he? I met his eyes.

"You wont hurt me, why?" I asked him honestly.

"Truth?"

"Yes."

"Truth is, it wasn't a luck draw you ended up here. Bonnie cast a spell looking for someone for me who matched me in every way. I didn't know if it would work hell, Bonnie didn't know. I didn't know who you were until I saw you in the Grill for the first time. There was a pull to you I couldn't explain and I knew then you were her. Of course I was surprised to find out that the girl of my dreams was dying and now I learn she will live but that she is also a witch. So yes to all your questions. You know what I am and no I would never hurt you. I couldn't" he rushed out feeling flustered.

I sat quiet at his words. So he was a Vampire and he had pretty much admitted everything in a nutshell. After a moment I knew I had to say something. I opened my mouth to speak when suddenly the door to my room opened and in walked my grandma, Miss Bennett and Bonnie who looked worried.

"You…get away from her" my grandma hissed throwing out her hand as she spoke a single word sending Damon to his knees grabbing his head.

I moved quickly ripping my IV from my arm to move in front of Damon. I couldn't explain what happened next but as if it was a natural thing I said something in a language I didn't know and my grandma dropped her hand. I felt Damon relax under my touch.

"Charlie how did you?" my grandma asked stunned.

"I don't know" I admitted to her before turning to Damon.

"Are you okay?" I asked taking my hand to his cheek touching it softly.

"Thank you Charlotte" he said simply.

"Of course" I said smiling at him.

"Um, Charlotte?" Bonnie said moving to me.

"Huh?" I asked when she grabbed a rag and wrapped it around my hand.

I realized my needle had ripped open a vein in my hand and I was bleeding all over the place. Damon as if on cue picked me up in his arms and placed me on the bed as Bonnie wrapped my hand in fresh bandages.

"You mean something to him" Miss Bennett said as she watched Damon fix my pillows.

"I would say it's mutual" I blushed as I met his eyes and he winked at me.

"It's not accepted in the witch community."

"Doesn't matter" I said simply.

"Have you had time to think things over?" my grandma asked.

"Yes, I don't like it but knowing you grandma you would do it anyways no matter what I said."

"You know me so well."

"I do" I smiled at her.

Damon moved to stand beside Bonnie as my grandma took a seat beside me taking my hand into hers. Miss Bennett took her place on the other side of me.

"I love you Charlotte" my grandma smiled at me.

"I love you too grandma" I said as a tear slipped from my cheek.

She closed her eyes and began the chant in Latin. At first I didn't feel anything and then suddenly my arms began to tingle and it felt as if my veins were burning. It became uncontrollable and I tried to pull my hands away but my grandma held tight and Miss Bennett braced me. I felt as if I was being burned alive. I cried out and opened my eyes to see Damon move forward only for Bonnie to grab his arm holding him fast. With one last chant my skin seemed to glow and I felt as if I was floating. Suddenly my grandma's hands released mine. I opened my eyes and she lay across the bed her eyes closed still and pale. I reached forward and touched her cheek as tears fell. Miss Bennett took me into her arms and hugged me for a moment.

"Bonnie call the nurses" she said.

I sobbed into her arms realizing it was all over. I was going to live and I hoped her trade wouldn't be wasted.


End file.
